


Merry

by Lunatasha



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatasha/pseuds/Lunatasha
Summary: “Oh it's very Christmassy! I just don't know if your motives are Christmassy you know? I'm suspicious is all I'm saying.”My gift to renny33 for the 2020 HitsuKarin Secret Santa!
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Merry

“I understand the urge, but you know the tree doesn't actually have to be perfect right?”

  
Karin didn't turn around at the sound of Toshiro's voice, eyes focused on finding a good spot for the silver bauble in her hand instead. “It's cute that you think this is perfect.”

  
Toshiro rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.” He bent down to grab another bauble from the box by Karin's feet, a glittery blue one this time. “It's damn near impossible to get everything evenly spaced out.”

  
“Sure,” she hung the bauble on one of the artificial branches, “but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna throw everything on wildly, I still want it to look nice!”

  
He passed her another decoration. “I'm just saying, don't stress too much, we're not even here for Christmas.”

  
Karin laughed. “Exactly! You haven't seen the crazy decorations my dad does for Christmas, it's nice having a proper, pretty Christmas tree you know? I get to come back from that chaos to this.”

  
“Define crazy decorations.”

  
“Oh he goes all out, like I literally have no idea how he affords the electricity for all the outside house lights, let alone anything else.”

  
Toshiro passed her the last bauble and opened the pack of snowflake ornaments. “Is that why you were so specific about what decorations we bought? You wanted everything neat and matching for a change?”

  
Karin nodded as she tiptoed, sliding a snowflake on one of the higher branches. “Yep! Come on, this is our first Christmas in our own place, you're not excited to have it all our way?”

  
“It's _not_ our first Christmas here.”

  
Karin groaned. “Oh shut up, our first holiday season then. It's nice though right? Being able to pick everything ourselves?”

  
He smiled as he passed her another snowflake. “It is. I do think the Christmas tree chocolates are a bit excessive though.”

  
She jokingly pouted at him. “Ah come on, where's your Christmas spirit?”

  
“They're daft! They're literally lesser quality chocolate for more money just because they've got little designs on and can hang on a tree. Besides, I've got plenty of Christmas spirit, I'm the one who suggested some holiday themed baking.”

  
Karin laughed and turned to him with a teasing look on her face. “Only because you've got a sweet tooth that you think you're good at hiding. Admit it, you just wanted an excuse to bake a ton of gingerbread.”

  
“What you think overly expensive tree chocolates are Christmassy but not making a gingerbread house together?”

  
“Oh it's very Christmassy! I just don't know if your motives are Christmassy you know? I'm suspicious is all I'm saying.”

  
Toshiro huffed a small laugh as he started wrapping tinsel around the tree. “You might be sceptical but I actually did have very Christmassy motives in mind.”

  
Karin stepped back to let him go round the whole tree. “Oh?”

  
He spoke a little quieter, feeling shy. “Honestly, I thought it would be a nice tradition for us to have, and...well, maybe something we could do with our kids, you know if we get to that point, obviously we're not there now, but you know.”

  
She paused, watching him carefully even though his back was still turned to her. “You've thought about that?”

  
He took a moment to finish wrapping the tinsel round the tree before facing her, shrugging. “Here and there, especially since we started living together. I mean we have discussed this before.”

  
Karin smiled impishly at him as she stepped a little closer to him. “Well, we discussed that we both wanted children in the future.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “This feels a little more specific.”

  
“It is a little more specific.”

  
She grinned at him. “God could you imagine getting a couple of little kids to build a gingerbread house? It would be such a mess.”

  
Toshiro smiled with her. “It would be. And noisy too. But fun, and Christmassy.”

  
She rolled her eyes, grin still on her face. “Ok fair enough, your motives for gingerbread house making _were_ Christmassy.” She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “And for the record, I do love the idea of making it a family tradition in a few years or so. But that will be a whole new kind of chaos, I say we enjoy our calm, neat Christmases while we can. And also actually learn how to make a gingerbread house from scratch so we know what we're doing by then.”

  
He smiled back at her, love and amusement in his eyes. “No time like the present.”

  
Karin gasped and pulled back from him a little. “Did you just make a Christmas pun?”

  
Toshiro laughed a little at the mock surprise on her face. “Not intentionally.”

  
She scoffed as she grabbed his wrist, dragging him to the kitchen. “Ah you should've taken credit anyway, it was a good one!”


End file.
